


Never gonna leave this bed

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So come here and never leave this place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna leave this bed

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene a ser una manera un poco moñas de ver lo que pasó durante el verano y que parece que nunca van a contarnos. Es sólo algo puntual. Créditos a littlegelen por su beteo y a la canción de Maroon 5 que da título al trabajo.

****__

Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say:  
"I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed"  


 

Está claro que por muy cansados que estén siempre va a poder disfrutar de aquello. Se deja caer contra el colchón, pasando los brazos por debajo de la almohada y apoyando la mejilla en ella. Derek, que se ha deslizado sobre su cuerpo, aún está dentro de él, siente su respiración agitada contra su espalda, y la mano en su cadera empieza a sentirse menos rígida. El dolor y el cansancio que puede sentir al llegar al loft después de horas y horas por el bosque desaparecen en el momento en el que se mete en la cama con Derek, los pinchazos en los gemelos, y el dolor en el hombro apenas parecer molestarle. En ese instante, lo único que puede sentir con claridad es esa sensación de alivio, el hormigueo que desaparece poco a poco de su cuerpo, y el peso de Derek contra su cuerpo, que se apoya sobre él con cuidado, besándole la nuca, aspirando su aroma. 

 

-No es que quiera romper este momento pero… pesas, y el sudor que hace un minuto me ponía cachondo está empezando a asquearme –se queja a media voz. Derek se ríe, no demasiado, pero Stiles sonríe también. Después el peso sobre él desaparece y Derek se deja caer a su lado, con el antebrazo sobre el rostro- Ugh, mierda. Debería de darme una ducha –Stiles frunce la nariz, antes de hundir el rostro contra la almohada.

-Sabes bien el camino –murmura Derek que por lo que parece no está muy por la labor de salir de la cama en un buen rato. 

-Pero me duele todo el cuerpo –se queja. Derek hace esa mueca, ese gesto mitad sonrisa mitad mueca de autosuficiencia –Gilipollas –Stiles intenta darle un manotazo en el pecho pero se olvida de los supereflejos de alfa de Derek y antes de que la mano llegue siquiera a rozar su piel, ya la ha detenido agarrándole de la muñeca. 

 

Stiles se queda quieto, observando cómo Derek le mira, con los ojos entreabiertos, después, con su mano aún entorno a la muñeca de Stiles, la acerca a su rostro y la acaricia con la punta de la nariz antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre ella. Stiles traga con dificultad y cierra los ojos con fuerza porque no está preparado para esas cosas, para esos gestos que empiezan a ser cada vez más y más comunes, para esa naturalidad con la que las cosas empiezan a surgir entre ambos. Esa sencillez con la que todo parece fluir, colándose entre las brechas que, durante un tiempo, tuvo su relación. Porque apenas hace dos meses Derek Hale era una persona en la que no sabía si podía confiar, que le aterraba y amedrentaba, porque a su lado se sentía pequeño e indefenso y, en el transcurso de ese verano todo había cambiado. 

 

Derek suelta su mano y la deja apoyada sobre su pecho. Stiles siente que su piel arde en las zonas que están en contacto con la de Derek, y no tiene que ver con el calor que aún emanan sus cuerpos, ni con el sudor. Es una sensación más primaria, algo que le nace en el estómago y se lo revuelve, que impide que su respiración se serene y que le hace imposible moverse. Derek parece ajeno a su turbación, o al menos lo disimula muy bien, porque cierra los ojos y lleva la mano sobre la suya y con la punta de los dedos empieza a acariciarle. Despacio, apenas un roce. Pero Stiles se tensa aún más, se le crispan los dedos sobre la almohada y se le eriza todo el vello del cuerpo. 

 

Por fin, Derek parece notarlo, así que se detiene, no sin antes mirarle con una expresión confusa. Stiles abre la boca para decir algo pero enseguida aprieta los labios. 

 

-Voy a darme una ducha –Derek se incorpora poco a poco, apartando las sábanas para levantarse rumbo al baño. 

 

Stiles sabe que lo ha estropeado, no sabe muy bien por qué lo ha hecho, pero ha roto ese momento, ese remanso de paz que ambos habían conseguido en la cama de Derek. Y le jode, porque de verdad necesitan eso, ya tienen suficiente mierda rodeándoles para ser incapaces de disfrutar, o al menos descansar durante esas escasas horas. Así que se gira y alarga el brazo para coger a Derek por el hombro. Él vuelve la cabeza mirando primero su mano y después a Stiles, que se muerde el labio nervioso, traga saliva lentamente y le mira anhelante. Derek cierra los ojos y deja que su cabeza caiga ligeramente sobre la mano de Stiles, rozando los dedos con su mejilla. Después vuelve hacia atrás, girándose y tumbándose de medio sobre la cama, pasa un brazo sobre el costado de Stiles y le obliga a acurrucarse contra él, enredando sus piernas. Stiles apoya la cabeza contra su pecho y se deja abrazar. 

 

++

 

Stiles se despierta en cuanto le nota moverse. El peso al otro lado de la cama desaparece y entreabriendo los ojos puede ver cómo busca su ropa por el suelo. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, está demasiado cansado, es demasiado pronto y salir de allí no es algo que quiera hacer en los próximos treinta años de su vida. Así que lo intenta, intenta volver a dormirse y descansar porque lo necesita, como sabe que Derek también lo necesita. Sólo que esta vez ni siquiera va a intentarlo, la docena de veces que lo hizo con anterioridad no sirvió de nada. Trata de no pensar, de dejarse llevar y volver a rendirse al sueño, pero es incapaz, porque de fondo puede escuchar a Derek meterse en el baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En el piso de arriba Isaac también está despierto, probablemente apenas haya dormido un par de horas, pero es lo que pasa cuando la angustia y la incertidumbre te comen por dentro, cuando llevas semanas estancado, buscando a tus amigos en los mismos lugares una y otra vez. 

 

El verano está a punto de terminar y aún no tienen ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Erica y Boyd. Isaac ya no duerme. Derek es incapaz de hacerlo del tirón y Stiles ni siquiera puede creerse que siga pudiendo levantarse cada mañana para seguir buscándoles. Pero lo hace, los tres lo hacen. Pese al cansancio y a la frustración de no avanzar porque, simplemente, es algo que tienen que hacer. 

 

Stiles sabe que no está obligado a ello, que no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de sus amigos y que probablemente no está ayudando demasiado, aunque Isaac le dice todo lo contrario y Derek, bueno, las cosas con Derek son distintas.

 

_Muy distintas._

 

Y no tiene tanto que ver con que se hayan convertido en algo más que aliados, o en que se despierte la mayor parte de las noches en su cama (algo que ya no sabe cómo explicarle a su padre) sino en la forma que tienen de tratarse desde principios del verano. Esa confianza que ha ido calando en ambos, que se ha convertido en mucho más de lo que aparenta ser y en la que Stiles se niega a pensar demasiado porque, la verdad, tiene cosas mucho más importantes en las que hacerlo. 

 

Cuando el loft empieza a oler a café recién hecho, Stiles sabe que no habrá manera alguna de que vuelva a dormirse, así que se estira en la cama, desperezándose lentamente, arqueando la espalda mientras emite una especie de gruñido cuando todos los músculos empiezan a dolerle. Al abrir los ojos Derek está al borde de la cama. 

 

-Buenos días –le dice con la voz ronca. 

-He hecho café –y se acerca hasta la mesita de noche para dejarle una taza. 

-Gracias –murmura antes de extender la mano y agarrarle de la muñeca- ¿Has dormido algo? 

-Un par de horas, creo –Stiles no se lo cree pero le deja ir –Deberías ducharte, apestas. 

-Bueno, no es como si tú no tuvieras la culpa, ¿verdad? 

 

Stiles no puede evitarlo, le encanta esa expresión de mortificación que Derek pone cada vez que hace ese tipo de bromas, cada vez que aborda el tema del que jamás hablan fuera de la cama, al menos no de una manera normal. Y como cree que ya le conoce lo suficiente, no presiona más. Así que hace ademán de levantarse pero Derek no le deja, sentándose al borde de la cama obligándole a echarse hacia atrás. 

 

-¿Derek? –pregunta confuso. 

-Estoy cansando –musita después de unos segundos. 

 

Y Stiles sabe que no tiene que ver con las noches que llevan apenas sin dormir, ni con las horas que pasa recorriendo el bosque. Que es algo _mucho más duro, mucho más grande._ Y por un momento Stiles casi puede ver ese peso que Derek lleva sobre los hombros. Sus manos se mueven solas, y terminan abrazándole desde la espalda, de rodillas sobre la cama, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro. 

 

-Ven, vamos a dormir un rato más. 

 

Derek le mira sin decir nada y Stiles no sabe si está haciendo lo correcto hasta que siente cómo el cuerpo del alfa se relaja poco a poco y puede hacer que se recueste a su lado. Derek se acurruca a un lado, con Stiles detrás, rodeándole con un brazo sobre su estomago que el alfa se apresura a enredar entre los suyos. Es la primera vez que Stiles se siente _grande_ a su lado. No tarda mucho en escuchar la respiración relajada y profunda, y poco a poco se deja llevar por ella; es consciente antes de quedarse dormido que todo aquello no es más que un espejismo, que en cuanto se despierten y salgan de esa cama todo volverá a estar igual de jodido que antes. Pero al menos sabe que por unas horas pueden mentirse a si mismos y pensar que no hay nada más en el mundo que ellos dos y esa cama. 

 

**__**

So come here and never leave this place   



End file.
